Los demonios de mi vida
by paulaandrea0111
Summary: Draco Malfoy es condenado a purgar una pena de por vida en Askaban. Luego de cinco años, una inesperada visita cambia el rumbo de su vida y extraños acontecimientos cargados de secretos, traiciones y amores empiezan a revelarse. Nada es lo que parece y solo el amor puede combatir los demonios del pasado.
1. Askaban

Draco estaba tumbado en el mugriento suelo en posición fetal. La oscuridad reinaba en su celda y un frio intenso se empezó a colar por los barrotes, eso solo significaba una cosa: _ellos_ estaban cerca. Trato de prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder, pero no había forma, esos seres siempre hacían que reviviera sus peores momentos una y otra vez. Tal vez si tuviera su varita… no, eso no serviría de nada, nunca en su vida había podido convocar un patronus, para hacerlo necesitaba recordar algo realmente feliz y el simplemente no podía.

Cuando los gritos de su vecino cesaron, comprendió que él era el siguiente. Se abrazo a si mismo con intensidad y contemplo con resignación, las figuras con capa negra que tenia en frente. Pronto, los dementores fueron reemplazados por la imagen de su padre apuntándolo con la varita; detrás de él estaba ese hombre calvo, sin nariz y ojos rojos, que con una sonrisa maquiavélica incitaba a su padre a pronunciar un hechizo, al compás de los sonidos de euforia de su tía Bellatrix. Lucius, le lanzo una mirada de decepción y finalmente dijo unas palabras que no alcanzo a comprender, porque un intenso ardor en el lado derecho de su rostro, lo hizo gritar de dolor. Después, la escena cambio, ya no estaba en la mansión Malfoy como antes, sino en una especie de bosque rocoso; ya sabia lo que seguía, empezó a gritar suplicas para que no lo obligaran a ver lo siguiente, pero todo fue en vano, los dementores no conocían la piedad, al instante escucho una explosión y vio el cuerpo inerte de su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada cargada de terror. Al fin los dementores estuvieron satisfechos y lo dejaron en paz.

Se sentía débil, muy débil y el odiaba eso, odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Él era un bulto de carne y huesos, que servía de comida diariamente a los dementores. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Askaban, el sufrimiento y el dolor eran pan de cada día. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabia cuando era de noche o de día, porque la luz rara vez lo visitaba. Bien podrían haber pasado diez o veinte años, él esperaba que fuesen más, porque significaría que estaría más cerca de morir y esa idea se le hacia muy apetecible. Sumergido en sus pensamientos se quedo dormido, esa era su única vía de escape y ni siquiera los dementores se lo podían quitar.

El sonido de algo golpeando un metal lo despertó. Era un auror el que hacia el ruido con su varita, mientras sostenía con la otra mano un tazón. La luz lo deslumbró mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban, solo la encendían cuando los guardias recorrían las celdas. El auror lo observaba con una expresión de superioridad y arrogancia, así él solía ser antes, pero ahora ese Draco parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

¿Me recuerdas Malfoy?- pregunto con una voz burlona. Seguramente era un auror nuevo, los demás ya se habían aburrido de él. Draco simplemente lo ignoro y ni siquiera se molesto en intentar recordar.

En Hogwarts no desaprovechabas ningún momento para humillarme- continuó, visiblemente irritado ante el silencio de Draco- pero mírate ahora, te estas pudriendo en tu propia inmundicia. Gracias a Merlín, nos evitaste la molestia de librar al mundo de tu padre y bueno… también de ti.

Escupió el tazón de comida y lo lanzo con violencia hacia Draco, ocasionando que la comida se desparramara en el suelo. Eso fue para él, la gota que derramo el vaso, había algo que Askaban no le había podido quitar y eso era su orgullo.

Puedes decir lo que quieras pero aun así desde aquí, puedo sentir tu asqueroso olor a sangre sucia- cada palabra la dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. No sabia quien era el auror, pero él solo humillaba a los sangre sucia y a los Weasley, y estaba seguro que no se trataba de ninguno de los pelirrojos.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido, las rejas se abrieron precipitadamente y sin previo aviso, el auror empezó a golpearlo. Lo pateó fuertemente por todo el cuerpo y solo ceso cuando un grupo de aurores lo detuvo.

¿Qué te pasa Creevey?- dijo uno de los aurores sumamente molesto- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mañana tenemos visitas importantes?

¡Claro! Los aurores no estaban enojados porque lo golpearon, sino porque había visitas. Él las tenía prohibidas, así que debía ser algún supervisor del ministerio y los aurores debían conservar las apariencias de que allí practicaban los derechos humanos. Sin más salieron de su celda.

Él cuerpo le dolía insoportablemente, un sabor metálico invadió su boca y fue entonces que noto que estaba sangrando. Trato de ignorar el dolor y la sangre, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban, tarde o temprano sanaría. No se había defendido, porque simplemente no tenia fuerzas, ya que la visita de los dementores lo dejaba agotado y hacer algo solo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia, estiro el brazo izquierdo para tomar del piso algo de lo que en ese lugar llamaban comida. Atrás habían quedado los ostentosos banquetes de Hogwarts o de la mansión Malfoy, ahora su dieta consistía principalmente en agua y en una sustancia gelatinosa de color gris y sabor insípido. Al menos eso lo había mantenido con vida, aunque lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera morir. Debía seguir respirando por ella, por su madre, a quien le había prometido luego de muchas suplicas que lucharía por seguir con vida y Draco Malfoy era un hombre de palabra.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordarla, pero rápidamente se borro, al pensar que seguramente ella lo odiaba. La ultima vez que la vio él le gritaba que no lo había hecho y ella solo le había insistido en hacer esa estúpida promesa, no habían tenido tiempo de decirse nada mas, porque inmediatamente fue llevado a Askaban. Lo único que había hecho que Draco Malfoy no estuviera al borde de la locura, era que él sabía que era inocente, él sabia que no era la persona que había asesinado a Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Hermione

Disclamer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer en la historia es mío, sino de J.k Rowling. Lo demás es obra de mi retorcida imaginación.

Hermione, se encontraba en su habitación escudriñando en su closet, en búsqueda del traje apropiado para llevar al trabajo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar algo? Ya había descartado una montaña de ropa y nada le parecía lo suficientemente adecuado, para ella era mucho más sencillo realizar un examen de aritmancia. Por supuesto, que ella no era de esas mujeres que se preocupaban mucho por lo que llevaba puesto, pero hoy era un día distinto, porque no todos los días te ascienden en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica.

Cuando llego al ministerio, tenía veinte minutos de retraso y eso era algo verdaderamente inusual en ella; pero es que no fue fácil encontrar el bonito traje color crema que llevaba y mucho menos cargar con una gran pila de carpetas que parecían pesar toneladas. Irrumpió en la oficina de Harry casi sin aliento y se sintió avergonzada al notar que Ron había llegado antes que ella, porque él era quien usualmente se retrasaba.

Se te pegaron las cobijas hoy, Hermione- dijo Ron, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de disimular una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y ya iba abrir la boca para protestar e iniciar sus acostumbradas peleas con Ron, cuando Harry intervino.

En diez segundos se activa el traslador y de verdad no quiero perderlo, porque más tarde tengo una reunión con el ministro.

Este comentario solo hizo que Hermione se avergonzara mucho más, ella sabia que no era obligación de sus amigos acompañarla, pero ellos habían insistido tanto, que había sido imposible negarse. Por alguna razón, que ni ella sabia muy bien porque, había decidido pasar las primeras horas de su nuevo trabajo en Askaban, claro que tenia varios motivos, como por ejemplo: revisar que las condiciones de la prisión respetaran al menos mínimamente los derechos humanos de los reos y hablar con algunos prisioneros que habían solicitado la revisión de su caso, la cual era la razón por la que llevaba todas esas carpetas. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo darle esa tarea a un subordinado suyo e incluso dejarlo para después, pero sentía que tenia que ser ella quien lo hiciera y en ese momento.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por el grito de Harry para que tomara el traslador, y al instante sintió como si un gancho la jalara detrás del estomago. Nunca había estado en Askaban, siempre había escuchado que era un lugar horrible, pero ciertamente esa palabra quedaba corta para describirlo. Casi inconscientemente se estremeció y llamo la atención de sus amigos.

Por eso no queríamos que vinieras sola- le dijo Harry, y ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a su brazo.

En esa isla en medio del mar, hacia un intenso frio que le llegaba a los huesos y ella no tardo en descubrir el porque. Al otro lado de la isla, se alcanzaban a ver unas figuras con capa negra que no podía ser otra cosa que dementores. También estaba ese insoportable olor a pescado podrido y el silencio sepulcral que inundaba el lugar, a excepción del murmullo del mar y su golpeteo con las grandes rocas que los rodeaban. En definitiva, todas estas características lo hacían el lugar más escalofriante del mundo y de verdad sintió pena por todas las personas que estaban allí recluidas.

Caminaron unos metros, hasta la entrada de una imponente torre, allí los estaban esperando un pequeño grupo de aurores, que le quitaron la varita por motivos de seguridad. Harry y Ron pudieron conservar sus varitas, dada su condición de aurores. Les asignaron un auror como guía, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Dennis Creevey, quien al parecer había heredado de su hermano mayor la fijación por Harry.

El primer punto del itinerario consistía en hacer un recorrido por la prisión. Dennis no resulto ser un buen guía, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso hablando de Harry, quien estaba visiblemente incomodo e irritado y a Ron esto le hacia mucha gracia. En la parte baja de Askaban estaban los reos menos peligrosos, los cuales tenían bastantes libertades y gozaban de las mismas condiciones que los presos en las clases muggles. Hermione tenia la impresión que a medida que ascendían, ese lugar se hacia mas tenebroso.

Deberiamos tomarnos un descanso- recomendó Ron, cuando vio que llegaron al lugar de descanso de los guardias.

No lo se, todavía falta bastante por hacer- repuso Hermione.

Solo falta una sección por visitar- anunció Dennis.

Hermione miro a Harry que parecía estar a punto de pedir el beso del dementor, para no tener que soportar más a Dennis y entonces dijo:

Ustedes tomen un descanso, después de todo ya conocen Askaban. Dennis puede acompañarme a la sección que falta.

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y se vio visiblemente más aliviado, ante la perspectiva de alejarse del fastidioso auror.

Eres un amor, Hermione- le susurro su amigo, antes de que ella subiera por las escaleras detrás de Dennis.

Llegaron a un pasillo completamente oscuro, por lo que el auror tuvo que realizar un Lumos.

Esta es la sección de máxima seguridad, aquí están los presos más peligrosos y la mayoría están condenados a cadena perpetua.

Si es de máxima seguridad ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que eres el único auror que esta cerca?- Hermione tuvo la vaga idea de que tal vez ese pasillo estaba custodiado por dementores y se arrepintió de haber dejado a Harry y a Ron atrás.

Los dementores los mantienen controlados.

Al ver la cara de de terror de la bruja, añadió:

No te preocupes, los dementores solo vienen una vez en el día, las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que Kingsley, es ministro. Además, realizamos un par de rondas al día y por si eso no fuera poco, pobre del que ponga un solo pie fuera de su celda, o de quien entre o salga de esta sección sin permiso. Te aseguro que los dementores resultaran un juego de niños, comparado con lo que le espera, a quien intente burlar la seguridad.

Hermione trago saliva, la parte suya de querer saberlo todo, luchaba por preguntar que era eso tan misterioso a lo que se refería Dennis, pero el temor le gano. De igual forma ¿a ella que le importaba saber? No era como si le fuera a servir de algo.

Aturdida en sus pensamientos, choco con Dennis que se detuvo ante una pared de piedra maciza. Miro hacia todos lados, pero en ese pasillo no había rastros de haber alguna puerta, además de por donde habían entrado. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque el mago apunto hacia determinados puntos de la pared y algunas piedras fueron desapareciendo lentamente, dejando una pequeña abertura para que ellos pasaran. A penas estuvieron al otro lado, las piedras volvieron a su posición original, volviéndose impenetrables.

El lugar detrás de la pared, consistía en un pasillo que iba desde donde estaban ellos hasta una distante ventana, que parecía ser el único acceso a la luz que tenia el lugar. Alrededor del pasillo habían muchas celdas de lado y lado, excepto por un pequeño trecho, que ella supuso, conduciría a otro recinto de celdas.

A penas los reos notaron la luz, se empezaron a asomar por las rejas, generando un gran murmullo de incoherencias. Hermione sintió mucho miedo, el hombre que estaba a su izquierda, parecía en una especie de trance y su rostro se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

La mayoría de quienes están aquí fueron mortifagos- la última palabra la dijo con gran desprecio y no era para menos, pues Hermione sabía que su hermano había sido asesinado en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ella siguió avanzando a pesar del miedo, no sabia porque, pero algo le decía que debía seguir. Algo en particular llamo su atención, en la cuarta celda a la izquierda, contemplo el bulto de un hombre que balbuceaba algo a penas audible. Ese hombre le hubiera resultado irreconocible, de no ser por el abundante pelo platinado que tenia.

¿Malfoy?- preguntó casi para si misma.

Se acerco inconscientemente hacia los barrotes y tras la tenue luz que le proporcionaba la varita de Dennis, pudo ver su rostro. Una enorme cantidad de sangre seca le cubría la cara y ciento de gotas de sudor invadían todo tu ser.

Él esta muy mal ¿Qué le paso?

Eeee… ayer se golpeó… con las paredes, ya sabes… muchos aquí enloquecen- dijo Dennis en tono dubitativo.- No había necesidad de ser un experto caza mentiras, para saber que algo ocultaba.

Esto paso ayer ¿y no lo han atendido?

Hermione no disimulo su enojo y Dennis parecía estar en un debate interno por encontrar una justificación. A causa de la inexistente respuesta del mago, ella añadió:

¡Abre la reja!

No puedo.

¡Este hombre necesita de manera urgente un sanador!

Para entrar se necesita una autorización. Si entramos ahora, varios aurores vendrán y seguramente me amonestaran.

Me importa un comino si te amonestan o no, ¡Es la vida de alguien la que esta en riesgo!

A estas alturas ya estaba exasperada, no podía entender la calma y la tranquilidad que tenia el auror.

¡Yo me hago responsable! Pero… ¡haz algo!- tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo, para no acabar zarandeándolo, debido a la impotencia.

Al fin Dennis obedeció y ella entro precipitosamente a la celda.

Ayúdame a sacarlo- le exigió, mientras tomaba a Malfoy por los hombros.

No podemos.

¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Si tú no vas ayudar, entonces lo sacare yo sola.

Por inverosímil que pareciera, Dennis había decidido ese momento para burlarse de ella. Era evidente que ella sola no podría cargar a Malfoy, a pesar de que parecía bastante delgado.

Recuerda que te dije que si alguien daba un pie fuera de la celda… algo muy horrible le pasaría, y para ser honesto yo todavía quiero conservar mis extremidades- le dijo con tono burlón, luego continuó- Pronto vendrán un puñado de aurores y lo podremos sacar.

Ella también quería conservar sus extremidades e imaginaba que Malfoy también, así que en los segundos que se demoraron en llegar los aurores, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, se dedico a examinarlo. No era una sanadora experta, pero era evidente el estado deplorable del muchacho, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía estar delirando. En voz casi susurrante decía algo como: Yo no lo hice… fue Weas…

En ese momento llegaron varios aurores, Harry y Ron incluidos, que parecían estar preparados para enfrentar una temible batalla. Rápidamente, ella les explico lo ocurrido y todos ayudaron casi a regañadientes. La palabra mortifago se escuchaba de vez en cuando, e inexplicablemente a veces hacían chocar a Malfoy, que lo llevaban con la ausencia total de delicadeza. Ron parecía estar al borde de un colapso mental y rechinaba los dientes cada segundo.

Bajo todas esas condiciones llegaron a la enfermería. Con la luz más clara, Malfoy se veía peor aunque sonara imposible. Llevaba el traje de reo, que en alguna época debió lucir blanco con sus horizontales líneas, pero ahora podría pasar por cualquier color, menos blanco. La pálida y perfecta piel que ella recordaba, tenía ahora un color amarillento. En las pocas partes que el uniforme no cubría, se observaban un montón de costras y morados. El cabello rubio platinado que en el pasado lucia radiante, estaba mugriento y carente de vida.

Tiene una costilla rota, heridas infectadas y temo que una hemorragia interna. La condición en la que se encuentra es muy grave y yo no cuento con los recursos necesarios para sanarlo, este hombre debe ser llevado a San Mungo de inmediato o sino… morirá- dijo la enfermera luego de examinarlo.

Empezare a tramitar el permiso para trasladarlo, haga lo que pueda mientras tanto- anunció el auror, que parecía ser el encargado.

La enfermera observo a Malfoy con resignación y fue a un estante donde había varios tarritos con pociones.

¿Cuánto tardara en obtener el permiso?- preguntó Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa.

Alrededor de una semana- le respondió el auror, sin ninguna preocupación.

¿¡Qué!?- grito ella exasperadamente- ¿No acaba de escuchar que morirá si no es trasladado inmediatamente?

Para trasladar un preso, en especial de la sección en donde esta recluido el señor Malfoy, se necesitan llenar una enorme cantidad de formularios, además de la autorización del ministro. Debe entender señorita Granger, que se debe realizar un complejo circuito de seguridad, para evitar posibles fugaz y movilizar un gran numero de aurores, no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana. – le explico el auror.

¿De verdad cree que él se puede escapar en las condiciones en las que esta? ¡Usted parecía ser una persona inteligente!

Hermione… - dijo Harry, cogiéndole un brazo para intentar calmarla.

El auror encargado parecía conmocionado por el comentario, pero prefiero mantener un perfil diplomático.

La eficacia del ministerio, se basa en los procedimientos, que son necesarios para…

¡Es la vida de un ser humano la que esta en riesgo!- lo interrumpió ella. En ese punto las otras personas que estaban en la habitación, la apuntaron con sus varitas, para controlar cualquier brote de violencia que se pudiera manifestar en ella.

¡Él no es un ser humano!- exclamó Ron, bastante molesto- él es un mortifago, que asesino a doce muggles y a su padre en el proceso ¿Por qué vamos a tener compasión de alguien, que no la tuvo con esas personas?

Hermione no supo que responder, ella sabia muy bien el porque Malfoy se encontraba en Askaban, su caso había sido muy publicitado hace cinco años atrás. Así, que como nadie en ese lugar concordaba con ella, acudió a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

Harry… por favor- le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con suplica. Hermione conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia perfectamente que él no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados, mientras la vida de alguien estuviera en riesgo, así se tratase del mismísimo Malfoy. Él ya le había salvado la vida, dos veces en el pasado.

Dentro de poco tengo una reunión con el ministro, hablare con él para que Malfoy pueda ser traslado hoy. Yo mismo me ofrezco a formar parte de la comitiva de seguridad.

Como siempre su amigo salvando el día, no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Estaba segura que Harry convencería al ministro y aunque no pudieran sacar a Malfoy inmediatamente, prefería esperar unas horas a una semana. Por otro lado, ella no podía creer la cantidad de odio que emanaba de esas personas hacia alguien, que cometió muchos errores en el pasado. Era cierto que Malfoy era un asesino y de los peores, pero acaso… ¿eso degradaba su condición de ser humano? ¿Ese era motivo suficiente para que fuera tratado como escoria?

Tras el fin de la segunda guerra, el odio hacia todo lo que alguna vez hubiese representado a Voldemort había aumentado. El resentimiento por los vejámenes del pasado, estaba en su máximo esplendor; las personas "buenas" habían olvido la compasión y la humanidad, hacia las personas que estuvieron en el bando equivocado. ¿Acaso eso no los reducía al mismo nivel de los mortifagos? Hermione ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer en su nueva posición en el ministerio, debía luchar por la igualdad de las personas que ahora eran consideradas inferiores por culpa de su pasado, ya lo había logrado con los elfos domésticos, esto le resultaría fácil o… tal vez no.


	3. San Mungo

**Muchísimas gracias** a crazzy76, Rmaldo-Malfoy, Luna White 29, crazzy76, Pao-Hale20 por sus comentarios. De verdad lamento muchísimo la demora en subir este capitulo, pero es que estaba muy ocupada y se me hizo imposible tomarme el tiempo para escribirlo. La buena noticia es que ya estoy libre y que esa tardanza no va a volver a ocurrir, lo prometo :D. Para compensar mi larga ausencia, subiré el capitulo siguiente el domingo. En cuanto a lo que me han escrito sobre Weas… solo les diré que en esta historia no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, porque la vida puede dar muchas y vueltas.

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer en la historia es mío, sino de J.k Rowling. Lo demás es obra de mi retorcida imaginación.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y en lugar de encontrarse con la conocida oscuridad de su celda, un fuerte resplandor lo invadió y lo obligo a parpadear varias veces. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, noto la presencia de unos grandes ojos marrones que lo observaban con expectación. Esos ojos pertenecían a una joven de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, que le resultaba excesivamente familiar. Un momento, esa chica era... ¡Granger! Definitivamente, los dementores habían logrado llevarlo a la locura, o lo más probable es que estuviera en una especie de pesadilla, de las peores, por cierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto aquella Granger.

Draco la ignoro e intento levantarse, pero no lo logro al sentir un punzante dolor que le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo. Ignorándolo, observo a su alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no estaba en su celda, parecía estar en una especie de hospital. Basándose en el insoportable dolor que sentía, no podía estar en una pesadilla, así que era confirmado, Draco Malfoy había enloquecido. Esta era la única posibilidad viable, ya que no existía ninguna otra opción razonable para que él estuviera en un hospital con Granger.

-Voy a ir por un sanador- anunció la joven, visiblemente preocupada.

Después de unos minutos, unas voces afuera, interrumpieron los frondosos pensamientos de Draco.

- ¡El necesita algo para el dolor! No lo puede dejar así- reclamo la voz de Granger.

- No puedo hacer nada, el tratamiento para el dolor no es cubierto por el ministerio para personas con el status del señor Malfoy. Además, él estará bien, un poco de dolor no le va mal después de lo que hizo.

Segundos después, una enojada Hermione abrió la puerta con estruendo y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Mientras tanto Draco meditaba lo que acaba de oír y las palabras del que suponía era un sanador, retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Esto no es una pesadilla, ni tampoco es obra de mi locura- afirmó para sí mismo, mientras recordaba a un auror golpeándolo salvajemente y a él cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella tímidamente alzando la vista. ¿Acaso Granger no sabia preguntar otra cosa, cuya respuesta era de por sí obvia?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- interpelo, haciendo caso omiso a la estupidez de la chica.

-Estabas gravemente herido, por lo que te trasladaron a San Mungo.

Eso no tenia sentido ¿Desde cuando los aurores se preocupaban por su salud? Estaba seguro que ellos estarían felices, sí él estuviera en estos momentos tres metros bajo tierra. Por el momento, se conformo con preguntar la siguiente gran inquietud que tenia.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Yo… estaba de visita en Askaban y… vi como estabas, entonces pedí que te trajeran a San Mungo.

Draco Bufo.

-No hay forma de que tú…- dijo mirándola con desprecio- hubieras podido convencer a esos aurores.

-Bueno… Harry ayudo.

-Como siempre San Potter, metiendo las narices donde no le incumbe.

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota Malfoy! Al menos finge un poco de agradecimiento, esta es ya la tercera vez que él te salva la vida.

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de él.

-Si claro, se nota.- En ese momento toda la compasión que había sentido por Malfoy se desvaneció por completo- Además, todo es tú culpa, ni el ni yo hubiéramos tenido que ayudarte, si no hubieras sido tan tonto de andarte golpeando.

-¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como pareces? ¿enserio crees que estos golpes me los cause por mi cuenta?

-Si no te lo hiciste tú ¿entonces quién?

-Y seguimos con la ronda de preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Fueron los aurores?

-Obviamente, ese es su deporte favorito.

-No puedo imaginar que sean capaces de algo así- dijo mirándolo detenidamente- Voy a ir a buscar alguna poción para el dolor.

-No es necesario, como dijo el sanador, yo me lo merezco- dijo con frialdad.

-Puede que si, pero todos… - en este punto Hermione no sabia que decirle. No podía mentir diciendo que no lo merecía, porque Malfoy había hecho mucho daño; pero por otro lado estaba esa compasión humana, que ella a diferencia de muchos no había perdido aún.

-No necesito tú lastima, Granger.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por Hermione luego de una prominente lucha mental sobre lo que era o no correcto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?- contra preguntó él, a pesar de que sabia a la perfección a que se refería; pero ese era un tema que él no estaba listo para hablar a profundidad y mucho menos con ella.

-Ya sabes… tú padre y… los muggles.

-Lárgate de aquí- ordeno en un tono suave pero autoritario.

Ella no se movió.

-¡Lárgate!- grito impaciente.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero escuchar como es que fuiste capaz de asesinar a tú propio padre- Hermione era de las personas que usualmente media las palabras que decía, pero Malfoy tenia un gran talento para sacarla de sus casillas; porque siempre que ella intentaba ser amable o decir las cosas con sutiliza, él le gritaba o la insultaba.

Con un poder sobre humano, Draco se inclino de la cama lo suficiente como para tomar a Hermione del mentón.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¡Yo no mate a mi padre!

Draco la soltó bruscamente y le volvió a ordenar que se largara.

-¿Quién lo hizo entonces? - lo desafío Hermione, era obvio que no le creía.

Draco empezó a sonreír triunfante.

-Claramente, no estas preparada para oírlo. Además, es mejor para el mundo que todos piensen que fui yo, solo que no me gusta que lo digan en voz alta. – luego añadió- Por cierto ¿no era que ibas a buscar esa grandiosa poción para el dolor?

Hermione salió confundida, era increíble el cambio repentino de actitud que había tenido Malfoy. Una parte de ella quería seguir preguntando, pero la otra sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, al menos por ahora. Por el momento, estaba el inconveniente de cómo llevarle la poción a Malfoy, el pasillo en el que lo tenían estaba lleno de aurores, que requisaban a quienes entraban y salían de allí, y ella no era una excepción. Lo primero que haría seria ir al callejón Diagon a comprarla, ya que no estaba dispuesta a robar un poco de poción del hospital, por más buenas que fueran sus intenciones; luego pensaría como hacerla llegar a su destino.

En la recepción, se encontró con un montón de gente sosteniendo carteles y vociferando algo que terminaba en mortifago. No tardo en darse cuenta, que esas personas estaban allí, protestando porque Draco Malfoy estaba en San Mungo y no entendían como era posible que el ministerio gastara el dinero que ellos pagaban en impuestos, atendiendo la salud de un mortifago.

Con esfuerzo, Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud y salió del hospital con gran indignación. Era increíble hasta donde la gente se dejaba llevar por su odio y sus prejuicios, pero también, estaba esa inquietud de cómo se habían enterado de que él estaba en San Mungo. Hasta donde sabía, el ministro se había encargado de que todo el procedimiento se hiciese en el más profundo secreto y solo un puñado de aurores y ella lo sabían; es más, les había hecho firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad mágico.

Estaba en frente de la tienda Purge y Dowse, que servía de fallada al hospital, cuando choco con Harry. Su amigo se notaba preocupado y bastante cansado.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, el ministro te necesita urgente- le anunció su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? En la recepción del hospital, hay mucha gente protestando porque Malfoy esta aquí.

-Resulta que un informante anónimo, se comunico con ese nuevo programa radial que dirige Rita Skeeter y les conto lo de Malfoy. En este momento, el ministerio es un caos, porque la gente no deja de enviar lechuzas y Vociferadoras. Además, convocaron a protestas aquí y en el ministerio, así que vine a ver como esta la situación.

-¿y para que me necesita el ministro?

-Quiere hablar contigo porque tiene la ridícula idea de que fuiste tú, quien aviso a la prensa.

-¿Cómo puede pensar algo así?- dijo con indignación.

-Lo mismo le dije, pero insiste en hablar contigo. Bueno Hermione, tengo que irme, estoy seguro que apenas hable contigo se le quitara esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-Espera, se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Si, pero dime rápido.

-Es que Malfoy necesita una poción para el dolor y los sanadores no quieren dársela por ser quien es ¿Podrías llevarle una?

Harry rodo los ojos, pero al fin asintió.

Su reunión con el ministro no fue muy a mena, pero logro convencerlo de que ella no era la informante. Este le encomendó la tarea de que averiguara quien había sido, pero por el momento le pidió que contestara amablemente las cartas, que no paraban de llegar al ministerio sobre Malfoy. Estuvo hasta entrada la madrugada contestando cartas, hasta que la fatiga la venció y decidió ir a su apartamento. Se recostó en su cama y por un momento se olvido de Askaban, Malfoy y del ministerio. Sin saber que al día siguiente su vida daría un vuelco de 180 grados y que la despertaría el patronus de Harry, anunciándole que Malfoy recibiría el beso del dementor esa misma noche.


	4. La fuga parte 1

Hola, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, lamento la tardanza xD. Aqui les dejo la primera parte del 4 capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten :).

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer en la historia es mío, sino de J.k Rowling. Lo demás es obra de mi retorcida imaginación.

* * *

Tardo quince minutos en llegar al ministerio después de que recibió el patronus de Harry. En la entrada del ministerio todo era un completo caos, había una docena de periodista y un centenar de personas con letreros parecidos a los de San Mungo. Lastimosamente para Hermione, aquel no era su día de suerte y a pesar de la multitud no pasó desapercibida, por lo que en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeada de flashes y de un incesante parloteo. Afortunadamente, alguien la jalo del brazo y la saco de aquel mar de personas. No tuvo tiempo de agradecer a su salvador quien resulto ser Dennis Creevey, porque este la llevo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el cuartel de los aurores. Allí fue directo a la oficina de Harry, quien la esperaba con un semblante nada alentador y un expresión que lo hacia ver mucho más mayor de lo que era.

-Gracias Dennis, puedes retirarte- dijo Harry con tono cansino desde la silla de su escritorio.

Hermione se sentó justo en frente y se distrajo un momento debido al avioncito de papel que revoleteaba de un lado a otro, chocando con los estantes repletos de carpetas. Harry no se había esmerado mucho en la decoración, simplemente había puesto un afiche de quidditch en la única pared libre, justo al lado de un tablón de madera donde pegaba fotos y notas de casos importantes.

-¿Qué es eso del beso?- preguntó al fin, mientras veía la foto de los sonrientes padres de Harry en su escritorio.

Harry lanzo un muffliato y luego dijo:

-Lo que te dije en el patronus, le van a dar el beso a Malfoy.

-Eso no es posible, Harry- le dijo con una sonrisa- para que le den el beso a alguien se requiere un procedimiento de muchos meses y hace años que no se realiza, por lo que es muy poco probable que ocurra, además él ya fue juzgado.

-Yo también pensaba eso hace unas horas, pero en la madrugada el ministro se reunió con su gabinete y decidieron que debían darle el beso a Malfoy lo más pronto posible.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo- le respondió su amigo con tono misterioso- esta madrugada se reportó un extraño incidente en el que murieron dos muggles y un mago.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Malfoy?- preguntó para luego responderse a sí misma en voz alta- piensan que él lo hizo.

-Así es y solo porque ocurrió cerca de San Mungo. No séqué le está pasando al ministro, él sabe que Malfoy está muy bien vigilado y que es imposible que se hubiera escapado de San Mungo para luego escabullirse otra vez en su habitación sin que lo notáramos.

-No creo que Kingsley piense eso, yo diría que lo presionaron para que tomara esa decisión. Necesitaban un chivo expiatorio. Hace mucho que no ocurría un incidente como este y sería muy mala publicidad para el ministerio que saliera esto en los titulares de prensa junto con el escándalo de Malfoy. Es obvio que la gente va a asociar estas muertes con Malfoy, por lo que optaron por condenarlo al beso para no dar de que hablar.

-Kingsley no puede hacer eso ¡nos dejaría mal parados a los aurores!

-Si Harry, pero él está entre la espada y la pared. No puede salir a decir que no se sabe quién es el responsable de los hechos y que hay un mago oscuro suelto en las calles, eso de una u otra forma también perjudicaría la imagen de los aurores. Supongo, que él cree que es mejor que la gente piense que un par de aurores confiados dejaron que Malfoy saliera a dar un paseo nocturno y que luego lo volvieron a atrapar.

-Siempre había pensado que Kingsley era un hombre correcto- confesó Harry con decepción.

-Cuando se es un líder hay que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles, no intento justificar esto que está haciendo, pero en la política no solo es él quien toma las decisiones, siempre hay un montón de buitres a sus espaldas que influyen en sus decisiones, siguiendo sus intereses personales. Imagino que él piensa que lo del beso es lo mejor para todos, porque igualmente Malfoy está condenado a cadena perpetua.

-¡Pero eso no quita el hecho de que hay un asesino suelto!- exclamó Harry histérico. Se había levantado de su silla, mientras aferraba su varita con insistente fuerza y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No pretenderás ir a la oficina de Kingsley?- lo interrogo con una expresión severa.

-No puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos, Hermione.

-Ella se levantó y se puso justo en frente de él.

-Y no lo harás, tú misión es encontrar al asesino, pero no ganaras nada enfrentando a Kingsley, él no puede hacer nada. Por qué no mejor empiezas por abrir ese memorándum, que ya me está colmando la paciencia.

Harry lo atrapo en el aire con una enorme facilidad y leyó en silencio.

-Dice que debo reunir un escuadrón para trasladar a Malfoy hacia el ministerio lo más pronto posible, también dice que debo comunicarme con los aurores de Askaban para que manden un dementor a medio noche- luego añadió con la mirada perdida- no puedo hacerlo, nadie merece recibir el beso, nisiquiera Malfoy.

-Tú solo has lo que te piden y trata de desocuparte lo más pronto posible para investigar lo de las muertes. Yo me encargare del asunto de Malfoy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Buscare la forma de retrasar la sentencia, voy a interponer una apelación y tratare de hablar con miembros del wizengamot para que detengan esta locura– dijo sin mucha esperanza.

No habían ni transcurrido tres horas desde su conversación con Harry, cuando se dio por vencida. Nadie del ministerio la quería escuchar, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con la precipitada decisión del ministro, que estaba justificaba legalmente a través de un a estado de excepción. Tal vez en un par de semanas hubiera logrado demostrar que todo este asunto no tenía una base legal, el problema era que al alma de Malfoy le quedaban las horas contadas.

Se encamino hacia el ascensor para ir a su casa ha almorzar, ya era medio dia y no había probado ningún bocado de comida desde que se levantó. Se estaba preparando psicológicamente para enfrentar a la horda de periodistas que seguramente seguían en el atrio del ministerio, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para dejar entrar a Dennis. Nunca supo por qué ni cómo se le ocurrió en ese momento la idea más loca y atrevida que haya tenido en su vida, de la cual se habría de arrepentir hasta el fin de su existencia.

-Hola Dennis ¿Vas a almorzar?

-Si, hoy ha sido un dia muy ocupado en el ministerio- le dijo en tono serio.

-Ni que lo digas. A propósito, gracias por sacarme esta mañana de ese embrollo de gente.

-En realidad Harry me pidió que te esperara.

Hermione supuso que él la culpaba de todo ese embrollo, pues había sido ella la que había insistido en llevar a Malfoy al hospital.

-Yo de verdad lamento todo esto- dijo tratando se sonar apenada- todos ustedes tenían razón, Malfoy merece pagar por todo el daño que hizo.

Dennis enarco una ceja sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-Si hiciste mal en defenderlo ese dia, pero mira que las cosas pasan por algo, ahora le van a dar el beso y eso es justo lo que merece ese miserable. Yo lo traje con otros aurores hacia el ministerio y no dejaba de hacer esa sonrisa socarrona que tiene, nisiquiera cuando Harry le notifico lo del beso, imagino que se le quitara cuando tenga la boca del dementor en frente.

Hermione se removió incomoda, era evidente el odio que Dennis albergaba hacia Malfoy y por extensión hacia los que alguna vez fueron mortífagos.

-Si, oye… ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo? Es que usualmente lo hago con Harry, pero él esta tan ocupado hoy.

-Me encantaría- le respondió con una sonrisa de par a par.

Fueron al apartamento de Hermione, con la excusa de que quedaba cerca pero lo suficiente alejado de los periodistas. Ella vivía en un edificio residencial muggle en el cuarto piso, su apartamento consistía en un dormitorio, un estudio y la sala que se comunicaba con una pequeña cocina. Decidieron ordenar comida china, debido a que Hermione no tenía en su nevera algo decente que preparar.

La conversación con Dennis fue en su mayor parte acerca de la vida muggle y fue agradable por que los dos provenían de familias muggles y tenían muchas cosas en común. A esas alturas Hermione casi se sentía la peor persona del mundo por pretender usar a Dennis en su improvisado plan. Afortunadamente, su culpabilidad desapareció en cuanto el auror vio una fotografía de Harry, Ron y ella juntos, pues no desaprovecho el momento para adular a su amigo.

-Harry es un gran hombre, me gustaría regalarle algo un día de estos ¿sabes que le gusta?

Ella rodo los ojos. Empezaba a sospechar que lo que sentía Dennis por Harry era algo más que admiración, pero no tenia el tiempo, ni las ganas para confirmarlo, por lo que determino que ese era el momento perfecto para empezar a ejecutar el plan.

-A Harry le gusta mucho la cerveza de mantequilla. A propósito, tengo unas en mi nevera ¿Quieres?

El auror asintió.

Hermione se levanto y fue a la cocina.

-Pero si de veras quieres darle algo que aprecie mucho, puedes comprarle algo del quidditch- dijo alzando la voz, mientras saco disimuladamente un frasquito con un liquido transparente de la despensa- esta esa nueva saeta de fuego, pero es muy costosa- saco dos vasos de cerveza de la nevera y los levito hacia el comedor, no sin antes echar tres góticas del liquido transparente en uno de los vasos- Yo una vez le regale un kit de mantenimiento para escobas y le encanto.

Dennis tomo uno de los vasos y se lo llevaba hacia la boca, pero se detuvo un momento.

-Ya había pensado en eso, solo que todo el mundo sabe que a él le gusta el quidditch y quiero darle algo distinto - en ese momento tomo un gran sorbo de la cerveza- mira que en la última biografía que publicaron de él dice que…

-Si, si, ya se como es Harry- lo interrumpió secamente- luego hablaremos de él. Primero necesito que me respondas unas preguntas ¿Dónde tienen a Malfoy?

En las mazmorras que están cerca del Tribunal del Wizengamot- el auror parecía confundido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Cuántos aurores lo están vigilando?

-Somos ochos, cuatro por el pasillo y los otros distribuidos en las mazmorras.

-¿y tú donde haces guardia?

-En las mazmorras.

Esa información le facilitaba enormemente sus planes, todo seria mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Luego de sopesar sus opciones, decidió lanzarle una maldición imperius a Dennis e ir con él de vuelta al ministerio.

Durante toda la tarde la ansiedad la estuvo dominando, intento concentrarse en su trabajo pero nada de lo que hacia podía hacer que dejara de pensar en Malfoy y en lo que le esperaba en las siguientes horas. Casi llego al borde de una crisis nerviosa cuando Harry se presento a eso de los cinco para averiguar si había logrado algún avance. En ese momento necesito de todo su autocontrol y de todo su talento como actriz (que de por si era casi nulo).

-Harry, lo intente todo pero nadie quiere escuchar. Todos parecen empeñados en que reciba el beso- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Harry la miro con recelo, pero decidió pasarlo por alto al asociar su nerviosismo con el haber fallado en lo de Malfoy.

-Lo lamento mucho por él- dijo al fin y suspiró- lo único que puedo hacer es presionar al estúpido dementor para que lo haga rápido, ya sabes que a ellos les gusta jugar primero con su presa, aunque de verdad no hay ninguna forma agradable de hacer esto.

Tal vez debería contarle algo a Harry… él podría ayudarla y así evitarse muchas otras molestias que se le presentarían mas adelante; pero no quería involucrarlo, muchas cosas podrían salir mal y su amigo tenia un prometedor futuro por delante que ella no quería arruinar. Bueno, ella también tenia uno, pero su amigo había sufrido ya muchas desgracias suficientes para toda una vida.

-Harry…

-¿si?

-Es que estaba revisando el expediente de Malfoy y note que este que me dieron es una copia y le faltan algunas páginas.

-Sí, eso es porque ese expediente es información clasificada y solo algunos funcionarios pueden tener acceso completo a él.

-¿Y porque hasta ahora me entero de eso?

-Porque eres nueva en este departamento- le dijo con una sonrisa- por fin se algo que tú no. Con que así es como se siente.

Hermione esbozo una mueca aparentando estar enojada.

-Muy gracioso… pero dime ¿a quien le debo pedir el permiso?

-Para tú fortuna es a Neville. Su cubículo queda cerca del mío ¿vamos?

Neville lucia bastante estresado, estaba reemplazando a un tal Stan -quien era él que usualmente tramitaba los permisos- mientras estaba de vacaciones. El gryffindor seguía siendo bastante olvidadizo, más ya no era el niño gordo e inseguro que había conocido en el colegio.

-Estoy seguro que había dejado el sello por aquí- en ese momento su escritorio tenia una montaña de papeles revueltos y él desesperadamente los removía para buscar.

-¡Accio sello del ministerio!- exclamó ella apuntando hacia el escritorio. De uno de los cajones salió expulsado el sello hacia Hermione.

El chico se sonrojo, pues hace unos minutos lo había buscado en los cajones.

-Tienes que entregarle esto a una bruja, que esta afuera de la oficina que queda al final del pasillo de los baños- le indico tras plasmar el sello en un pequeño pergamino- ella buscara el expediente.

-Muchas gracias, Neville.

Al final del pasillo estaba la dichosa oficina pero no había nadie afuera. Hermione imagino que la bruja estaba dentro porque la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, sin embargo se acerco sigilosamente para corroborar. Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre buscando algo desesperadamente, no alcanzaba a ver quien era pues estaba de espaldas y la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad.

Estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos del hombre que se sobresalto al sentir una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Hermione se volteo bruscamente y se encontró frente a frente con una bruja regordeta y de rostro severo.

-Vine… por… un expediente- casi se había quedado sin habla, pues la bruja la había asustado y su mirada inquisidora no ayudaba a que se calmara.

-¿Pretendía entrar?- le pregunto mirando la puerta entreabierta y luego a ella.

No sabia porque sentía miedo, no había estado haciendo nada malo pero esa mujer la hacia sentir como una niñita regañada.

-Cuando llegue la puerta estaba así- le dijo encontrando valor. Pronto descubriría quien rayos estaba dentro y eso la tranquilizo.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca- ya es mi hora de salida, tal vez si viniera mañana temprano… y si puediera apartarse para que yo pudiera sacar mis cosas…

Hermione se sintió una tonta y se aparto. La mujer entro, salió rápidamente con un bolso y cerro la puerta con magia.

-¿Piensa quedarse aquí ha esperar hasta mañana?

-¿No había nadie dentro?- pregunto sin poder contenerse, haciendo caso omiso al sarcasmo de la mujer.

-¿Acaso debería de haber alguien?- contra pregunto enarcando una ceja.

La bruja la miraba con desconfianza, pues Hermione no se fue sin dar un vistazo disimulado. Al fin se fue de allí con la odiosa mujer detrás, esta parecía tener una dolencia estomacal por lo que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que le doliera mucho. Bien podría haberle buscado el expediente, pues no le hubiera tomado ni un minuto hacerlo. También estaba el hecho de la persona que se encontraba dentro, no podría haber salido porque ellas estaban en la puerta, seguramente se había escondido. Tenía unas ganas enormes por devolverse y averiguar quien era, pero eso podría esperar, probablemente se enteraría mañana cuando lo descubrieran, puesto que se había quedado encerrado; o en el caso de que se tratara de alguien astuto, ella terminaría por descubrirlo pues estaba completamente segura de que su voz le sonaba familiar.

Ya había llegado la hora de la salida del ministerio, por lo tanto se acercaba la hora de la verdad. Se quedo en su oficina con la excusa de tener que contestar las cartas que enviaban sobre Malfoy. Esto la libraría de toda sospecha, puesto que el propio ministro se lo había pedido y el día anterior había hecho lo mismo. Espero hasta que su reloj marco las diez de la noche. Con resignación tomo el ascensor y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Todo marchaba bien, el ministerio estaba desierto y ella solo tendría que hacer unas cuentas maldiciones imperdonanables y Malfoy estaría libre.


End file.
